1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission selector assembly for a vehicle having an automatic transmission mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmission selector assembly for a modern automatic transmission vehicle is provided with a selector lever (shift lever) which is operated to be set, depending on needs, at any of positions; “P”, “R”, “N”, “D”, “2” and “1”, whereby gear range of the transmission is shifted to Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive or O/D (overdrive) range, Second-speed range and First-speed range, each corresponding to the respective positions of the selector lever.
The selector lever is provided with a gearshift switch operative to switch gear ranges between the Drive range as a high-speed range equivalent to Third-speed range and the O/D range as a higher-speed range equivalent to Fourth-speed range, while the selector lever is set at position “D” as a high-speed position.